


Amortentia Smells

by ANonsense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, At least the Orphanage doesn't just assume things, Dumbledore doesn't know everything, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, Teenage Tom Riddle, The school can stuff: Tom is going home, Tom Riddle has secrets, Tom can love, Tom just doesn't want to tell Dumbledore, Why does Dumbledore have to know everything anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: Tom can't love. He doesn't understand the concept... or, at least, that's what Dumbledore says. And we all know Tom tells Dumbledore every single thing.





	Amortentia Smells

Love potion smells...

...of...

Snakes. Grass. Snakes.

Paper, parchment, magic, cakes.

Quill ink, quaffles, engine smoke.

Pillow linen, polished oak.

Orange, nutmeg, ginger, spice.

Fat sultanas, sugar mice.

Tatty slippers, chocolate milk.

New pyjamas made of silk.

Coins and parcels, purple soap.

Smell of classrooms. Smell of hope.

.

Tom says, "nothing" when he's asked,

With a happy grin well-masked.

Why should others know at all,

That the thing he loves is school?


End file.
